¿Y por qué no?
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Au. Yaoi. Milo busca compañía para celebrar su noche de graduación, pero su mente inquieta lo meté en una situación que no esperaba repetir.


**Disclaimer:** Saint seiya pertenece a sus autores, productores y empresas con licencia para su comercio. Ésta es una historia sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Au, Ooc. Narración de Milo. En esta historia tomé la imagen original de Afrodita, donde es rubio.

**¿Y POR QUÉ NO?**

La vida pasa demasiado rápido. Eso me decían mis viejos cuando yo era niño. A veces incluso parece cierto… hoy es el día de mi graduación.

¡Y ellos que decían que nunca podría lograrlo! Bueno, no siempre podían estar en lo correcto. Conocían muy bien la vida, pero no a mí. Odie mucho la escuela cuando era niño, pero ahora que veo el fruto de todas esas noches frustrantes sin dormir y las horas frente a los planos, se ve mucho mejor.

Por fin soy un hombre, creo. Como todo hombre necesito festejar esta noche al lado de una mujer, de preferencia una bonita. Aunque últimamente mis gustos han cambiado… hasta los chicos me parecen geniales ahora… pero no, una mujer es lo mejor para esta noche, una muy linda, de esas que siempre salen con estudiantes recién graduados en busca de un marido.

La mayoría mis compañeros de clase se reunió en un café, pero me escapé de ahí en cuanto pude, cogí el auto y me lancé a la calle. A mí no me va eso de embriagarnos todos juntos, para luego ponernos a llorar todos melancólicos y alcoholizados. Justo ahora de seguro se estarán diciendo adiós para siempre ¡como si tuvieran tan buena suerte! De seguro que nos veremos de nuevo…algún día.

No, algo así esta noche, no vendría nada bien. Mejor me alejo de todas esas tonterías, un día tan celebrativo como hoy no puede ser arruinado con algo así… mmm celebrativo… me pregunto si la palabra de verdad existe, de pronto me dio la impresión de sonar muy extraña. Aunque yo no tengo por qué saberlo, yo sólo estudié arquitectura, mientras sepa levantar una casa a quien le va importar si hablo como un desquiciado… Ni yo puedo saberlo todo. No soy tan perfecto como todos creen, aún no.

Definitivamente debo liberar mi mente de tantas tonterías o terminaré estrellando el auto, fue justo por esto que choqué la última vez. Eso fue hace, hum, un mes, pero por suerte estaba manejando en campo abierto y sólo choqué contra un hombre de nieve. Lo único que sufrió daño fue una ardilla que estaba en el camino. Aunque igual me salió cara la multa…debo concentrarme, quien diría que conducir fuera tan complicado. Palanca, pedales, mirar a todos lados mientras mueves los instrumentos, ¿para qué tantas carátulas si no puedo verlas? Caminaría si no fuera porque me veo grandioso en el convertible.

Como sea, ya casi llego al bar. Los chicos y yo veníamos cada fin de semana a tomar un poco de cerveza y a mirar a las muchachas. Ahora que lo veo parece que muchos de la universidad vinieron aquí a pasar la velada, hay muchos autos. De seguro querrán despedirse amenamente haciendo tonterías. Yo no soy el caso, busco otro tipo de diversión, vine de cacería… bueno, quizá esa palabra no sea la más adecuada. Pero después de todo, lo más posible es que una chica termine cazándome a mí, que también hay algunas celebrando. Eso me pasa en los días en que de verdad tengo suerte, y hoy es mi noche.

Creo que no podré controlar mi mente, ya, lo acepto. Estoy demasiado emocionado, con una ansiedad enorme. La adrenalina viajándome por todo el cuerpo. Aunque casi siempre estoy así, en constante movimiento. Cuando trabajo es el único momento en el que puedo apagar mi mente y concentrarme de verdad en lo que estoy haciendo. Sobre todo cuando trabajo con alguien… o sobre alguien. Así es como debe ser, ¿no? Después de todo, sólo tengo 23 años, ya tendré mucho tiempo para sentar cabeza y volverme un hombre aburrido; sólo que… aún no.

¡Demonios! Ya hasta me dieron escalofríos, menos mal que por fin encontré donde estacionarme. Ahora mente mía, contrólate, necesito lucir adorable, esta noche promete mucho. Vine de conquista y no es algo que haya podido disfrutar toda mi vida, creo que por eso no me gustaba la escuela cuando era niño. Pero la universidad fue muy diferente, gracias a esos años descubrí lo que un par de palabras en el momento adecuado y un auto caro pueden conseguirle al cuerpo.

Voy entrando, sacudiéndome la nieve de los zapatos, adentro está tibio, y lleno de gente. Ya mis ojos pueden deleitarse con la hermosa cantidad de chicas, no tan hermosas, que han venido hoy. Posiblemente muchas sean de la universidad y busquen una celebración de una noche, eso me sentará bien. Un momento de viejos días, nada para sentar futuro.

¡Oh! Ahora que lo veo, creo que debí llegar algo tarde, ya están todas ocupadas, en parejas o con un grupo de amigos… no puede ser, no puedo pasar la noche de mi graduación a solas, sería demasiado triste.

¡Ah! ¿Pero qué veo por allá! Es una chica, está sola, sentada en la barra. Creo que debe ser la única que queda disponible. Y que raro… se ve que es bonita, tiene un cabello rubio esponjado ligeramente, pero arreglado; que brilla aún en esta obscuridad. No hay tantas chicas con un cabello tan llamativo. Ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea de la universidad, nunca antes la había visto. Aunque me da un cierto aire de familiaridad. Está de espaldas a mí y no puedo ver su rostro, pero su cintura parece ser muy estrecha y su piel es muy blanca, como una rosa, tersa, o eso me parece.

Su cabello es my largo, más allá de su cintura. Es definitivamente una gran oportunidad para invitarle una copa… digo, ese no es el objetivo, pero así se empieza.

Un solo vistazo y ya puedo sentir la pasión recorriéndome el cuerpo, preparándome para dar una buena impresión. Mi espalda se yergue al máximo para verme lo más alto posible y en un gesto rápido me acomodo el cabello.

Adoro esa emoción que viene con la conquista. Nunca se sabe qué pasará. Podría terminar con esas blancas y delgadas manos acariciándome el cuerpo o abofeteando mi rostro. Quién sabe, tal vez esas manos podrían incluso atarme a algún camastro mientras se roban mi dinero. ¿Qué? Me ha pasado un par de veces… De esas manos, lo que me hicieran sería bienvenido. Que extraño. Nunca me había dado cuenta de esa fijación que tengo hacia esa pequeña parte del cuerpo.

Quizá porque cuando era joven, era lo único que me atrevía a tocar de las mujeres. Las tomaba de la mano un rato, mientras me llevaban con mi madre o me conducían a clase. Es como una regla, si sus manos son hermosas toda ella lo es. Mis propias manos están en buen estado a pesar de las labores continuas en el computador.

Y esa mujer, sentada enla barra, sostiene una chaqueta en una de sus manos y un Martini en la otra. Su mano es a más hermosa que he visto nunca. Uñas cortas, de luna marcada y sus dedos… tan largos. Se mueven con una elegancia natural que me hipnotiza.

Estoy meditando demasiado, más bien divagando, pero es igual. Mi cuerpo está tenso, pero creo que estoy listo para acercarme. Respiro. Un paso, el otro. ¡No puede ser! Mi garganta se reseca, miro hacia el piso para concentrarme. ¡Au!

-¡Fíjate idiota!

Alguien ha chocado conmigo, me lastimo el hombro…duele. Sigo avanzando, el dolor ha movido de lado el cúmulo de intensas emociones que me atacaban. ¡Listo! Tomo asiento en la barra. Me relajo respirando y a mi derecha…

¿Vacío!

Un asiento vacío ¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde está ella? Miro a todos lados, pero en el bar no está… ¡Se ha ido! Me suelto un golpe sobre la frente, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Una figura delgada destaca contra el fondo lleno de nieve. El vidrio está algo empañado por la nevada, pero es ella. Está fumando. Cielos… debí chocar con ella y no me di cuenta, estaba tan nervioso. Me toco el hombro adolorido, sí que tiene buenos huesos. Y yo la llamé… bueno, que importa, si no la vi es posible que ella tampoco reparara en mi, además no soy ningún novato, iré tras ella. Un Cigarro acerca a dos personas tanto como un trago.

De inmediato me incorporo, listo para seguirla a donde sea. Paso otra vez entre la gente, con más cuidado ahora, hasta llegar a la entrada. El aire aquí afuera de verdad está muy frío. Quizá por eso ella ahora trae puesto ese chaquetón, es demasiado grande, parece que tiene hombreras o algo, le opaca la figura. Oh, espero que si tiene novio, al menos no haya venido con él esta noche.

Ahora que lo pienso, siempre he odiado que las chicas se roben mi ropa. Pero con las aventuras usualmente pierdo alguna prenda. Bien, basta de pensar, estoy a un paso.

-¿Tienes fuego?

Un encendedor voló justo a mi mano izquierda, ni siquiera la vi moverse… ni siquiera me responde. Hubiera preferido que me ofreciera su mano blanca y hermosa, pero hizo salir una sonrisa de mi boca, pocas cosas logran sorprenderme y ya lo hizo.

Mmm alguien como ella no debería fumar, le dañará los dientes. ¿Pero qué tontería digo? Sueno como mi madre… además sostiene ese cigarrillo con tanta gracia que sus dedos parecen plumas. Esos dedos largos se mueven rápidamente y de forma precisa, siento mariposas en el estómago y las piernas débiles. Estoy nervioso y eso que con la neblina no puedo mirar muy bien su rostro.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a mi casa?

¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que acabo de hacer! ¡Soy un idiota! Acabo de cometer un error de principiante ¡Apresurar las cosas! ¿Cómo se me ocurre arrojar esa pegunta sólo así! Esta chica bien puede tener una moral arcaica o una pistola debajo de esa tremenda chaqueta. Cierro los ojos, en espera de alguna injuria, está bien, la merezco. Quizá una bofetada… ¿qué espera? No tengo todo el tiempo para permanecer en esta tensión. No me gusta el dolor, pero me lo gané y…

-Vamos a la mía, está cerca.

Su voz me sonó algo ronca, distorsionada por el tabaco sin duda… ¿eh? Dioses, realmente ni la escuché, me atraganté con lo que dijo. Esa chica en verdad quiere que me desmaye. ¡Pero qué tonterías pienso! ¡Esto es completamente increíble! Acepta una invitación terriblemente mal hecha y además en un lugar suyo… peligroso, pero bueno, la verdad no tengo mucho que pueda robarme, si fuera el caso. De acuerdo, creo que estoy paranoico, sólo me ha pasado un par de veces y no puede pasarme esta noche, no hoy.

-Mi auto está por aquí.

Le ofrezco mi brazo, pero parece no percatarse, sencillamente comienza a moverse. Pasa junto a mí, su perfume tiene un aroma extraño. Lavanda mezclada con maderas… ¿habrá estado con otro hombre antes de venir al bar? Paranoico se queda corto, estoy celoso. Algo muy infantil en esta situación, si aceptó venir conmigo no debe negarle el placer a quien sea que le agrade. La idea me pone triste… ¿será eso estar enamorado? ¿o es sólo que me contagié de toda la nostalgia que hay en el ambiente?

Camina frente a mí y se trepa al auto de un salto. Vaya, que tiene muy buenos movimientos. Me gustaría mirarla abiertamente, pero debo conducir y ya que no soy muy bueno en eso, es mejor que preste atención al camino. Además ella mira hacia otro lado.

La calle está despejada, el auto corriendo libre sobre el asfalto, casi lentamente, en cierto modo tengo miedo de develar el misterio que esta persona esconde… no sé ni cómo se llama. ¿Cuál será su nombre?

-Eh… ¿por qué aceptaste mi invitación?

¡Estúpida pregunta! ¡Estúpido Milo! ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo! ¿Qué no puedo parecer al menos un poco inteligente?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Está jugando conmigo al regresarme así la pregunta… mejor acelero y la dejo rápido en su casa. No quiero involucrarme con ninguna maniática. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué las personas se niegan cosas que saben les resultarán placenteras? Es como aquella vez que la novia de un amigo se me insinuó y me vi obligado a decirle que no… supongo que a veces le hago caso a mi consciencia o quizá después de todo no doy tan valiente como había pensado, ni tan libre. En cambio, esta chica parece ser muy libre. Que tontería de mi parte asustarme por eso, debería estar saltando de alegría por no haber sido rechazado. ¿Por qué no habría de disfrutar esta noche?

Luego de un rato en silencio llegamos a una calle de apartamentos, seguro vive en uno de estos. Miro embobado el edificio un momento y antes de que me dé cuenta está frente al auto, haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que subamos. No espero a que le abriera la puerta… quizá no disfrute de ese tipo de cosas… y yo tanto que me he entrenado para ofrecerlas.

En las escaleras subimos en silencio, ella por delante, su agilidad es notable; yo ya estoy exhausto y me cuesta respirar ¿no podía vivir en la planta baja? Estoy dando una mala impresión, apenas es el tercer piso.

Por fin, un piso más arriba, una puerta se abre. Pensé que me desvanecería. Entra y me deja pasar, yéndose por otra puerta, veo una luz encenderse. Es un lugar bonito, de gusto sencillo, extrañamente cómoda para mí. Muy distinto a los de otras aventuras de una noche que he tenido, que parecían moteles del amor, llenos de rosas o cosas eróticas. Esta es una casa normal, ya me siento más seguro.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Me dice desde la cocina. Su voz se oye algo apagada y ligeramente ronca… me mueve. Cualquiera pediría un refresco, pero mi instinto básico me manda otra cosa. Una estupidez… me pareció que ella estaba excitada.

-Sólo a ti.

Le digo acercándome a ella, atrapando su cintura entre mis brazos, mirando por primera vez su rostro de frente, pero demasiado cerca. Sólo sus ojos, completamente sorprendidos y profundamente azules.

-¡Jaja!

El estallido de su risa es toda respuesta, resuena en un eco profundo, que ocupa todo el piso. Mi orgullo está herido. Se aparta para sujetarse el vientre mientras sigue riendo. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta mujer? ¿Cómo puede burlarse de mí, sólo así?

-¡Por todos los dioses Milo! ¡Tú estás loco!

De nuevo el miedo instintivo. Mi corazón se acelera y siento nauseas. ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Aún riendo niega con la cabeza. Enciende la luz del recibidor y se quita el chaquetón arrojándolo a un sillón, lo hace con su brazo delgado y musculoso. Miro incrédulo los músculos de su pecho… plano.

¡Un hombre! Y aún se ríe.

-Cuando me invitaste pensé que querías tomar un poco, ¡no que me habías confundido con una chica!

Quiero morir en este momento, vaciar el contenido de mi estómago por el piso de la sala y luego desmayarme o algo así para salir de la humillación. Jamás había sido tan tremendamente estúpido.

-Afrodita…

Me siento mareado… tan idiotizado estaba en mi idea de seducción que no lo reconocí…

-Los años ya te pesan, ¿no Milo?-y ríe de nuevo-y pensar que te conocí en una situación más o menos igual.

Con soltura se deja caer en la primera superficie que encuentra, la mesa central de su comedor. ¿Cómo me volvió a pasar esto? Lo nuestro fue una de esas experiencias traumáticas de la infancia que ni siquiera debería recordar. Cuando comencé la secundaria me había encontrado con un muchacho que no dejaba de verme todo el tiempo. Me perseguía, de hecho me acosaba, me asustó mucho tiempo hasta que me atreví a preguntarle qué sucedía. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo? … ¡el idiota me dijo que yo era la chica más bonita que él jamás había visto! Un maldito estúpido de piel muy pálida y cabello rubio que ahora está justo frente a mí.

Me dejo caer frente a él, sintiéndome avergonzado.

-Así me sentí yo… nuestro aspecto era muy diferente. -recuerdo que en ese entonces él llevaba el cabello muy corto – No quería creer que fueras un chico.

Maldición de mi madre por hacerme tan guapo desde pequeño, tanto que parecí una niña gran parte de mi vida. Curioso, él lo parece ahora.

-Tengo muchas nauseas…

-no seas tonto, a pesar de tu error… debo reconocer que tienes muy buen gusto.

Y de nuevo aquella risa sencilla y muy bajita. Él y yo fuimos amigos en la secundaria un tiempo, luego de aquel malentendido. Yo solía hacerlo reír, aunque en esas ocasiones, al igual que ahora, más bien se reía de mí.

Toma una de mis manos con la intensión de poner una cerveza en mis manos. Estaba perdido en los viejos recuerdos no me percate de cuándo se acercó. Es buena idea, tomar la lata y ponerme ebrio para atribuir mi humillación al alcohol. Esa lata… no puedo tomarla, sus dedos alrededor de ella hacen que de nuevo mi corazón trabaje mal y me llenan de malas ideas. ¡Cielos! ¡Esas siguen siendo las manos más hermosas del mundo! Le tomo de la muñeca con algo de fuerza, presionando para que la suelte.

-Milo… ¿qué te pasa?

La lata cae sobre la alfombra, haciendo un ruido apenas audible. Es increíble que nunca antes hubiera visto esas manos. Tan hermosas; siendo honesto conmigo mismo, creo que me he enamorado de sus manos…

-¿Aún te gusta esa chiquilla de secundaria que algún día viste? Porque yo sigo prendado de una señorita rubia que vi en un bar.

Su rostro está contrariado, sus ojos escrutadores se hunden en mi rostro, examinándome. Están llenos de sentimientos huidizos y confusos que si no se definen pronto me harán enloquecer. Esta vez no puedo culpar al alcohol o a mi orgullo o a la nostalgia de fin de cursos. Sólo sé que quiero hacer esto.

-¿Deberíamos?

Me pregunta con su voz extraña, la misma que ha tenido siempre. Sin tono definido, baja, pero muy fuerte al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no?

Respira profundamente ¿Por qué no? Él mismo lo dijo. ¿Qué podemos perder? O qué podemos ganar? Como sea, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Suelta su brazo de mi agarre para recoger la lata de piso, la mese entre sus perfectas manos y finalmente sonríe, con la comisura de los labios, sentándose junto a mí.

-¿Tienes prisa?

Ahora soy yo quien ríe, con la adrenalina devorándome el cuerpo y cada uno de mis nervios a punto de estallar. Como si toda esta noche fuera un sueño. La hilaridad llenando mi cuerpo. Pasaré la noche al lado de la persona más bonita que he conocido nunca.

Para todo llega un tiempo… quizá para mí ha caído finalmente la hora. Después de todo, hoy por fin soy un hombre. Un adulto. Y mi tiempo es mío.

-Acabo de graduarme Afrodita, tengo el resto de mi vida.

**Fin**


End file.
